


Tea and Hugs

by Winrael



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winrael/pseuds/Winrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an omake for 'I Don't Know You, But You Can't Leave Me' by Amarantha it has no bearing on the actual story, but is set between chapters 11 and 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Know You, But You Can't Leave Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983210) by [Amarantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantha/pseuds/Amarantha). 



> unbeta'd all mistakes are mine

Win was relatively new to Q-branch when R joined. She had been recruited out of college so wasn’t as aware of his online persona as some of the others in Q-branch, but she didn’t mind the opportunity to get to know him as a person first before the legend.  
At first their interaction was limited to short greetings when they passed each other then they started talking about the programming project she had done. It was a fairly simple phone game, but she’d made a decent amount considering how many people purchased it. R liked that it had cats in it and Win was delighted that he liked the design she came up with.  
She had enough money to retire even as young as she was but didn’t want to as she felt the boredom might drive her crazy. R smiled when she said that and mentioned that boredom can drive people to do a lot of things.  
After that they became friends of sorts R was much busier that she was, but when he could he never objected to talking to her and was always willing to answer her questions even if occasionally he gave her a look that told her he felt she should already know the answer.  
Win in return for this always made sure that R had hot fresh tea. She even introduced him to some of her preferred blends as she favored non-caffeinated tea. Of the set he told her that he preferred the chamomile with honey best or rather he said Walnut preferred the chamomile.  
He preferred earl grey, but didn’t like the taste of the decaffeinated kind and could only have one mug of it caffeinated. He asked her once why she used honey instead of sugar and she replied honestly that she’d never been able to stand sugar in her tea but a friend gave her tea with honey in it when she got sick and she had it that way even since.  
Most of Q-branch didn’t want him to have any caffeine, but Win remembered how frustrated her sister had been having decided to go cold turkey on caffeine when she got pregnant so she snuck R one mug of earl grey a day. Since she brought him tea all the time no one suspected her.  
One day she was wandering the halls to get some exercise before she started on her next project when she came across R. He seemed morose and she found herself walking towards him without a second thought. He looked up as she sat down next to him, but didn’t say anything so she figured he didn’t mind her being there. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke.  
“The father of my pup is dead.”  
Win couldn’t think of anything to say so she waited to see if he would elaborate.  
“I didn’t know him for very long, but we connected and I’m worried about Walnut. I need a bond with an alpha or Walnut probably won’t make it and I guess a part of me has been holding out hope that it could be him and now I’m not sure what to do.”  
Win sat for a bit longer thinking. For the first time in a while she thought of her mother who had died shortly before she started college. She knew something she could say.  
“You do what you feel is the best thing for you. No one has the right to judge you or push you. I hate facilities. They argue for a population increase but without a bond the chance of the pups surviving is just about zero and who wants to bond with someone who rapes you? My mom was an omega when she was alive and she refused to bond with any alpha she met there. She had two pregnancies without a bond and both were hard on her, but she survived. The first was a single and he didn’t make it. The second was a pair of twins and the doctor was absolutely baffled and astonished when one survived, my older sister. She of course has no idea where I really work, but when I have time I go to visit her.  
“It never really registered to me the fact that we’re only half siblings. When my sister was little our mom met my dad and she eventually bonded with him. She would tell me stories about how my dad cared for my sister when she was sick and how that was when she knew he was the one for her. Even though she lost so much she was glad that she hadn’t chosen to bond before because she was able to be with someone she loved who loved her.  
“My sister was lucky she had already met an alpha she liked when she first went into heat so she never had to make a choice. Another friend of mine miscarried on her first pregnancy even after bonded to an alpha. Everyone is different R. No one can make this choice for you. If you choose to bond to give Walnut the best chance possible that’s ok, but if you decide to wait to bond that’s ok too. There are no guarantees in life.”  
This was the first time she told someone the full reason behind her and her sister being half siblings, but she felt if anyone deserved to know it was R. He looked at her for a moment and Win stared back a complete lack of judgement on her face. R seemed to find what he was looking for and he smiled faintly.  
“Thanks Win. I appreciate your words and that you’re willing to tell me about your family.”  
“Well I’d like to think we’re friends. Want a hug?”  
R looked bemused at the question, but nodded and Win gave him a gentle but firm squeeze.  
“I may not be able to do much, but if you need anything and I can help I’m willing.”  
“Thank you. I’ll be sure to let you know.”  
“Would you like me to leave so you can think?”  
“No you can stay, but I would like some quiet.”  
Win nodded and the pair sat together silently for a while before R got up a small smile on his face. Win got up as well and the pair went back to their separate duties feeling a little lighter than they had before.


End file.
